


The Forwarding Address for Windows into Souls

by maidamedia



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: The first day Julian meets Garak.Windows into Souls continues at:https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/1742.html





	The Forwarding Address for Windows into Souls

He'd been standing by the window for a good half hour, waiting to see if the wormhole would open. It was one of the wonders of the galaxy, according to reports he'd read, and Julian was looking forward to a few minutes playing tourist now that his first day's work was done. He'd tried going to bed. It just hadn't worked. So he'd put back on his uniform and walked the long corridors of the Promenade and upper level, learning his new home.

Few shops were open at this hour. There was the Replimat, and a shop selling sundry personal items with a bored shopkeeper who'd stared curiously at him, the one small stalk on the top of his head tilting toward Julian as he'd walked by. Argelian maybe. Some variant of that race, anyhow. He had his old medical holotexts. He'd look it up later and maybe stop by and say hello to the man tomorrow night. He couldn't be as boring as he looked, Julian thought, with somewhat strained optimism.

What a day it had been! A wide mix of patients had left him pleased with his decision to go for this posting. It wasn't research, but there was an immediacy to personal medicine that he enjoyed, and the challenge to correctly diagnose among so many races had kept him on his toes - just where he liked to be. A fast, mental review of the day gave him a good feeling about the medical personnel he'd be working with. Quick, efficient, letting the patient be the center of attention, as they should be.

As for the other Starfleet personnel, they seemed like a good group. Especially the Trill, Jadzia Dax. Astoundingly beautiful woman. He was looking forward to getting to know all of them socially, especially her. She was single. He'd checked that out as soon as he'd gotten to a terminal. He wondered if she liked tennis. Sports was a great way to get acquainted.

A blink of light caught his attention and he stared in the direction he thought the wormhole was but, after a moment, relaxed again. Probably just an eye flash. He was getting tired and he should go to sleep. It was annoying that there weren't any benches by the window. He'd have to suggest that to someone. The exercise of walking had kept him awake and, now that he was still, he was beginning to fade out. A small change of air sent a shiver down his spine. For some reason Garak flashed into his mind. A strange and intriguing man. The first Cardassian he'd actually met. When the man had stood behind him and put his hands on his shoulders, there had been that same shiver. A spy. Not a character in one of his novels, but a real, live spy.

There was the strangest sudden sense that something was different. It took a moment for Julian to analyze the change and he almost laughed when he figured it out. "How long have you been there, Garak?"

"Not long. I was wondering what it was you found so interesting. After all, you must have several windows in your own quarters. Oh." There was amusement in Garak's voice. "You won't see the wormhole location from here for the next twenty-three minutes. The station rotates, you might remember."

He had forgotten, Julian realized. He must really be tired. Starting to turn from the window, a gentle but firm grip kept him turned away, while the man behind moved even closer. A soft voice near his ear raised goosebumps that Julian had no doubt were clearly visible, even in the low night lighting.

"Yes, you could lie in bed and wait for it, but the location won't show from your room for another two hours and ten minutes. Why don't you just stay here. I'll wait with you. But I wouldn't get my hopes up. Ships don't come through the wormhole all that often."

126.3 minutes till the view would come around there, Julian unconsciously calculated, wondering how Garak had known where his quarters were to have gotten the time so close. Ah, still spying, undoubtedly. All temptation to leave was gone. It had turned into a game, and Julian did love games. "How often does it happen?" Now that he was trying to sense him, Julian could feel Garak's presence in the warmth at his rear.

"Odd times. Operations will usually know in advance so, if you ask around, you can find out and arrange for a good viewing location."

The breath came closer and then a faint inhalation said that Garak was smelling him. Tempted to sniff his underarms, Julian realized what the most obvious odor would be. "Musk. My shampoo."

The next inhalation was louder and longer, the temperature at his neck increasing. "That's the base, but there's a faint herbal overtone."

Julian just stopped himself from gasping as a tongue flicked across the ends of his hair. He could hear the satisfaction in Garak's voice as he proclaimed, "Vulcan jeled seed. Just the faintest trace."

The goosebumps were now working their way down Julian's arms. Again he tried to turn around. Again, the grip on his shoulders stopped him. Fine, then. Two could play. "You must sell toiletries in your shop. You clearly have a nose for it."

The breath gusted on Julian's neck as laughter ruffled the soft strands of hair. "Fragrances are an art in themselves. I'll stay with necklines."

A finger moved to Julian's collar and barely grazed his skin as it circled around the fabric. An intense sensation moved instantly from Julian's neck to his groin as if they were directly connected, and his breath quickened. Concentrating, Julian attempted to breathe quietly and relax his body. A light laugh said he wasn't doing a very good job.

"Uniform styles are so restricting. A nice scarf would keep your neck more comfortable. It gets cool on the Promenade late at night." A rush of open-mouthed, warm air slowly spread over his bare skin. What a mother would do to warm her child on a cold day. But this was no mother. The goosebumps came back with a vengeance.

"Am I making you nervous?"

"No." That was immediately followed by, "Yes." The warmth moved away so that the breaths were only felt if you were trying to feel them.

"You have no reason to be. This is just that marvelous time at the start of a relationship when we get to know one another. We're going to be friends and you'll enjoy remembering these early days."

"Friends?"

The hands reappeared at his waist. Light but not constraining. Reassuring and disturbing at the same time. "Does our friendship begin before whatever happens between us or after? Still to be determined. That's part of the excitement. But, yes, friends. You're intrigued by me, but I don't think you know why yet." The hands gripped a little tighter before disappearing.

Continued at:  
https://msl-cb.dreamwidth.org/1742.html


End file.
